


Custom Content

by 89luv (Wataemelon)



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: 100 percent softness, Canon, Fluff, M/M, The Sims, hyeongjun makes him and dongpyo in the sims, i think it’s cute :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wataemelon/pseuds/89luv
Summary: Every choice makes the next one easier, and eventually before Hyeongjun can really process what he’s doing—the bar above his sim and Dongpyo’s has turned from green to pink.(just hyeongjun making him and dongpyo in the sims and being soft)
Relationships: Son Dongpyo/Song Hyeongjun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 42





	Custom Content

Hyeongjun is bored.

For months it’s been the same thing—every day he wakes up to yet another day of no performances.

He misses preparing for performances and concerts, he misses all of the things that came along with being in a group.

But he’s become a trainee again, so all he can really do is practice; that gets boring too though—when you don’t have anything to prepare for.

Seongmin has been playing a lot of sims lately, ever since Hyeongjun has come back that’s  _ all _ the younger boy has done.

_ “it’s so much fun hyung! you have to try it.” _

So in a moment of weakness (or: extreme boredom) Hyeongjun buys it.

It’s normal at first, he messes around like anyone would, it’s a good time killer. it’s normal until Hyeongjun decides to start making people he  _ knows  _ into sims.

it all starts when his sim comes out looking  _ suspiciously  _ like hangyul. It makes him laugh, and once he’s finished taking a picture and sending it to the group chat, he wonders what it would be like to make  _ all _ of his friends on sims.

(Although that turns out to be way too much work, so Hyeongjun decides he’ll just make the 02s)

He starts with himself, trying his hardest to perfect his features, and slowly moves down the list.

Finally, he starts on Dongpyo.

He’d left Dongpyo for last, because he isn’t sure exactly  _ how _ to make the older. He’d never admit it out loud, but Dongpyo is sort of too cute to properly create in the sims—it’s a struggle.

He pushes through though, but not until he’s spent hours figuring out how to—and downloading custom content because  _ “none of these look like Dongpyo”. _

And then finally, his masterpiece is finished, a household filled with only the X1 members born in 2002.

_ (He ignores the way his heart squeezes at the feeling of wanting this. He tries not to mull over it for too long—he’s still no better at moving on) _

He starts off simple—a smaller house that he can barely afford with his current funds. It has 3 bedrooms, and quickly he uses the most important cheat that Seongmin taught him and gives himself more money.

He starts on the bedrooms, splitting them into the most likely roommates. Junho and Eunsang in the biggest room (‘cause Junho’s the oldest), then Minhee and Hyeongjun in the other, and Dongpyo alone.

_ (He’d nearly put himself with Dongpyo, but he’d ignored that thought—pushed it out of his head. He didn’t want to get carried away) _

He decorates them prettily and feels rather proud of himself.

He presses play and starts the day, watching as his sims move around. Immediately he notices that he and Dongpyo have struck up a conversation. The meter that reflects how close they are begins filling up, and a Hyeongjun watches, feeling a slight ache in his chest.

He misses days when he  _ would _ talk to Dongpyo. Despite the fact that the members still text, he rarely sees them these days. Some times, the days he spent as X1 feel so far away, and he can barely remember a time when he shared a dorm with some of his favourite people.

The sims spend the day in many ways, doing some things on their own, and some things courtesy of Hyeongjun (such as: Dongpyo going dancing—Hyeongjun knows how much he misses that).

In what feels like a split second—it’s nighttime, and Hyeongjun realizes that you need to actually  _ set _ the beds for each member, otherwise they’ll go wherever they want.

Dongpyo goes to his bed...but so does  _ Hyeongjun _ .

Hyeongjun lets out an embarrassing squeal when he sees where his sim ended up. He knows this isn’t  _ real _ , these are just  _ sims— _ they don’t mean anything; but he can’t help the flash of hot embarrassment when he hesitates before removing his sim from Dongpyo’s bed.

And that’s just the first domino to fall, causing an effect that carries on throughout Hyeongjun’s entire game. 

Somewhere between making Junho a comedian, Minhee an artist, and Eunsang a violinist—Hyeongjun and Dongpyo get  _ closer _ .

Every choice makes the next one easier, and eventually before Hyeongjun can really process what he’s doing—the bar above his sim and Dongpyo’s has turned from green to  _ pink _ .

It starts with curiosity, he’s just  _ wondering _ what making Dongpyo’s sim  _ flirt _ with him will do. When he sees hearts he gets nervous, but he’s just  _ curious _ , he just wants to know how far it can go.

And somehow along the way curiosity leads to him and Dongpyo, married—with 3 adopted kids.

Junho, Minhee and Eunsang still live with them, but Hyeongjun doesn’t focus on them much—or at least not as much as he focuses on maxing out his sims cooking skills, all so that he can bake Dongpyo the  _ best _ strawberry cake for his birthday.

And he  _ does _ bake Dongpyo’s sim the best cake, and Dongpyo dips him and kisses him and Hyeongjun feels the genuine butterflies in his chest.

He can’t help it, but he’s been at it for so long that he isn’t really thinking about what he’s doing. He isn’t thinking about what this means, about the connotations of making a sim of you and your friend—and making them get married. 

He isn’t thinking about connotations or meanings or any of that stuff that would definitely make his skin itch and his face heat up. Instead, he’s thinking about Dongpyo’s sim—sitting beside him on the couch, and his sim—putting his arm around him.

And Hyeongjun’s just in the middle of making them kiss under the cherry blossom tree that he placed in the backyard because he’s the biggest hopeless romantic in the universe—when his door opens.

His whole body jolts, the surprise too sudden for him to do anything, he’s almost too scared to turn around.

“Hyeongjun, guess who came by?” Minhee’s voice spills through his ears. His tone is bright in a way that Hyeongjun can’t manage to feel, not when he can almost  _ tell _ who Minhee’s talking about.

He turns around slowly, eyes locking on none other than  _ the  _ Son Dongpyo.

And suddenly everything he’d just spent hours doing crashes into him full force. The kissing, the marriage, the  _ kids _ . He’d just made sims of him and his friend and spent hours building their relationship—what was  _ wrong with him??? _

“Hi Dongpyo,” he says breathlessly, his words nearly getting caught in his throat—which he blames on his nerves and not on the fact that Dongpyo looks incredibly soft and Hyeongjun is  _ weak. _

“Hey Hyeongjun,” Dongpyo says and  _ oh god he’s  _ **_smiling_ ** . 

Hyeongjun hates the way all of his senses become heightened around Dongpyo. He’s been like this since they’d prepared for pretty girl together, and Hyeongjun had realized that he couldn’t stop looking at Dongpyo, (causing  _ a lot  _ of embarrassing dance mess ups).

Hyeongjun isn’t  _ dumb _ , he knows what this means, he’d just rather  _ not _ deal with it. 

He knows why he can’t get Dongpyo out of his head—but it doesn’t mean he  _ should _ be like that. He’s going to be debuting in a different group, they won’t see each other that much, they have no future. Maybe sim Dongpyo and Hyeongjun can get their fairytale ending, but Hyeongjun knows what reality is—and that just  _ isn’t it _ .

So when Dongpyo rubs his eyes sleepily, and Hyeongjun feels that familiar fuzziness in his chest—he tells himself he’s just happy to  _ catch up _ .

Those fuzzy feelings don’t last long though, because somewhere along the lines of Dongpyo walking towards him—Hyeongjun’s head blanks, filling only with images of Dongpyo’s soft bare face—he forgets exactly what he was  _ just doing _ .

“Is that... _ us?” _

Dongpyo’s question feels like being doused with cold water, and Hyeongjun fumbles for the mouse, moving the screen.

“N-no. They just look similar, that’s all.”

Dongpyo reaches over then, taking the mouse from Hyeongjun’s hand and hovering over the characters.

The names  _ Hyeongjun _ and  _ Dongpyo _ are painfully obvious.

Dongpyo raises his eyebrow at him, Hyeongjun feels his heart fall out of his chest. He can hear Minhee laughing in the background and his fist itches with the need to connect with Minhee’s nose, but right now he’s stuck to his seat in fear—too uncomfortable to move.

“I’m gonna leave you guys alone for a bit,” Minhee giggles, and Hyeongjun hears him whisper  _ “just wait till Jungmo hears this.” _

The air is uncomfortably stiff when the door closes behind Minhee, leaving Hyeongjun and Dongpyo alone in awkward silence—Hyeongjun wants nothing more than to just become one with his seat.

“So…” Dongpyo starts, his cheeks slightly pink, “why—“

“I was just messing around,” Hyeongjun whines into his palms, turning red up to his ears. 

Dongpyo’s quiet for a moment longer before he leans in beside Hyeongjun and unpauses the game. 

Hyeongjun thinks he might die of suffocation, his heart beating out of his chest just from Dongpyo being beside him—it’s really been too long.

“Is that our daughter or something?” Dongpyo asks casually, making Hyeongjun choke.

“Y-yeah,” he sputters, nervously looking at Dongpyo from the corner of his eye—noticing the soft slope of his nose, the warm colour of his cheeks, the way his eyes gaze at the screen with an expression that he just  _ can’t quite _ figure out.

Dongpyo looks at him, moving his mouth—Hyeongjun realizes he’s completely zoned out.

“Huh?” he replies quickly, turning his gaze to his hands in embarrassment—Dongpyo giggles, the sound nearly registering him unable to pay attention  _ again. _

“I said that she looks like you,” Dongpyo repeats sweetly, smiling at Hyeongjun.

Hyeongjun likes to think that he’s strong, but with Dongpyo beside him for the first time in weeks—looking soft and pretty and speaking in such a gentle voice about their  _ sim daughter _ , Hyeongjun thinks he might combust.

“She has your eyes though, I edited her so that she would,” he replies without thinking, and hates himself as soon as the words leave his mouth. 

_ “That sounds so creepy!”  _ he cries to himself, focusing his attention on his hands—that he’s been continuously looking at throughout the night as if they’re the most interesting things  _ ever _ .

But, when he can’t help himself, and his gaze slowly goes towards Dongpyo, he finds the other smiling—lips just slightly tugged up, cheeks pink, eyes sparkling.

He feels his heart burst into a million butterflies.

“Okay guys, that’s enough gay for today,” Minhee says, unceremoniously entering the room and causing both Dongpyo and Hyeongjun to nervously move away from each other.

“Minhee~” Dongpyo whines, clutching his chest, “couldn’t you have just  _ knocked.” _

Minhee gasps, covering his mouth, “what were you guys up to in here?” he asks—faux shock, a teasing tone to his voice, Hyeongjun wants to punch him.

Minhee notices Hyeongjun’s glare, and decides to change the subject for his own safety, “anyway,” he continues, grabbing both of their arms, “Dongpyo came here to hang out with more than just  _ you,  _ so let’s watch a movie or something.”

Hyeongjun sighs, nodding his head, and hesitates before he saves his game—saving it as “ _ DH family” _ .

He hopes Dongpyo doesn’t notice, but when he stands up and the older looks up at him—eyes slightly widened with a gentle sort of  _ awe _ , Hyeongjun assumes he must’ve.

Hyeongjun isn’t really sure what to do with this feeling, it’s as if something has silently shifted. For so long he’s thought of Dongpyo as far away, but right now, with Dongpyo going along with him—the way he never once seemed  _ uncomfortable  _ with Hyeongjun’s sim family—it makes Hyeongjun feel a nervous  _ hope _ flicker in his chest.

For months Hyeongjun’s been focused on denying his feelings, but when Dongpyo reaches his hand over a quarter way through the movie—Hyeongjun doesn’t think twice before he interlaces their fingers.

And by the end of the movie—Dongpyo’s head is on Hyeongjun’s shoulder, both hands softly playing with Hyeongjun’s fingers.

When Dongpyo leaves, and the others all see him off, he says goodbye to all of them, but he reaches over to fix Hyeongjun’s hair—before giving him a smile and saying goodnight.

Hyeongjun feels warm all the way until he falls asleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i miss pyojun sm but the content we’ve been getting about them at school is making life worth it
> 
> thank u for reading !!


End file.
